Cars
There are currently 136 different driveable cars in the game. The cars are divided into Car classes. New cars are added to the game weekly in Live Updates or Maintenance Windows. Most cars are added to game files during patches and released at later times. There are several ways to obtain cars in World. The easiest way is to purchase them with SpeedBoost, as it can give you access to almost all the cars in the Car Dealer. The second way is purchasing them with Cash. It is the in-game currency that can be earned with completing events. Cars can also be earned via Top-Up, contests, and redeemable codes. SpeedBoost cars usually come with pre-installed performance parts. Cars List Types of Car/Vehicle Vehicles come in several categories. Most will be available as stock. The types of stock vehicles are: * Normal stock car * SUV * NPC Vehicles (Non Playable Vehicles) * Traffic Vehicles * Police Vehicles Editions * Special Edition – A customized car pre-installed with special vinyls, aftermarket parts and sometimes a special skill. Vehicles also classed as special editions are; * Cop Edition – A vehicle customized to look like a police car. They usual have flashing lights but only the Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR Elite has sirens. This game does not feature a mode that allows players to play as cops. These vehicles are visual only. * Juggernaut Edition – Vehicle has special vinyls/aftermarket parts and the Heavy Mass Skill Mod pre-installed allowing the car increased mass in collisions with no extra expense to speed. These cars usual come as Red Juggernaut or Blue Juggernaut, and may also be referred to as Team Escape Editions. This Skill Mod has it's own slot which means that the car can still have five skill mods installed by the player. * Treasure Hunter Edition – Car comes with special vinyls/ aftermarket parts and the Treasure Hunter Skill Mod which reveals the location of Gems on the map during Treasure Hunt. This skill mod has it's own slot which means that the car can still have five skill mods installed by the player. * Drag Edition - Car comes with Aero Drag Skill Mod which improves aerodynamic properties on the car, thus boosting its performance in Drag races. * NFS Classics – Special edition designed to replicate a popular vehicle from other Need For Speed games. * Rental Edition – Stock vehicle available to rent. They often have a unique vinyl and cannot be customized. Rental vehicles do not use endurance and therefore do not need to be repaired. * 'Elite' Edition – Elite Editions are unique vehicles with custom models, unique visual parts and exclusive features. * Top-Up Cars – Top-up vehicles are free gifts that come with SpeedBoost purchases of 8,000 or more. * In-Game Cash Cars – Cash Cars are available for In-Game Cash instead of SpeedBoost, therefore can be bought without spending real money. They are usually less competitive and already available for SpeedBoost. Since August 21st, cars don't need to be unlocked anymore. If a player has a sufficient amount of cash required to buy a car, he/she can buy it immediately, regardless of the player's level. Future Cars * Main Article: Unreleased Content Car History Category:Cars Category:Game Information